Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) systems typically include RFID readers, also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators, and RFID tags. RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In practice, an RFID reader interrogates one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RFID) wave performs the interrogation. The RF wave is typically electromagnetic, at least in the far field. The RF wave can also be predominantly electric or magnetic in the near field. The RF wave may encode one or more commands that instruct the tags to perform one or more actions.
A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave may respond by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may encode data stored in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a time, a destination, an encrypted message, an electronic signature, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on. Accordingly, when a reader receives tag data it can learn about the item that hosts the tag and/or about the tag itself.
An RFID tag typically includes an antenna system, a radio section, a power management section, and frequently a logical section, a memory, or both. In some RFID tags the logical section may include a cryptographic algorithm which, in many instances, relies on one or more passwords or keys stored in tag memory. In earlier RFID tags the power management section included an energy storage device such as a battery. RFID tags with an energy storage device are known as battery-assisted, semi-active, or active tags. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can be powered solely by the RFID signal it receives. Such RFID tags do not include an energy storage device such as a battery, and are called passive tags. Of course, even passive tags typically include temporary energy- and data/flag-storage elements such as capacitors or inductors.
Counterfeiting is a problem in many areas of global commerce. Many RFID-enabled applications need to verify the authenticity of the RFID tags, readers, and system components used in the application. For example, a retailer receiving a shipment of tagged items often needs to determine whether the tags, and by implication the items to which the tags are attached, are genuine or counterfeit.